·::·Viviendo entre las sombras·::·
by Underword
Summary: Después de matar a Orochimaru, Sasuke libera a una Oni llamada Sakura Haruno. Su propósito no sólo es buscar a Itachi y cumplir su más anhelada venganza sino también obtener poder con el Ochimizu, elixir codiciado que obtienes grandes poderes demoníacos de sólo beberlo. SasuSaku
**·::·Viviendo entre las sombras·::·**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Después de matar a Orochimaru, Sasuke libera a una Oni llamada Sakura Haruno. Su propósito no sólo es buscar a Itachi y cumplir su más anhelada venganza sino también obtener poder con el Ochimizu, elixir codiciado que obtienes grandes poderes demoníacos de sólo beberlo.

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** (Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obras de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Ya lo sé, no he subido nada últimamente. He tenido dificultades técnicas en mi computadora y es por eso que no he podido hacer nada con ella, ni siquiera he podido escribir alguna historia. Perdonen por la tardanza, pero estoy totalmente fuera de inspiración debido que estoy enfocada en un examen que hace mucho debo y es mi último plazo en este año. Aún así, trataré lo posible de subir una historia.**

 **Por cierto, siempre he querido subir este fic. Hace mucho se me había ocurrido la idea, pero me dificultaba un poco en escribirlo. Desde que vi un animé llamado Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan y Hakuōki Hekketsuroku me había inspirado sobre los Oni's y estaba pensando en aplicarlo en un fic de SasuSaku además de ponerle cierto aire "vampírico" en la historia pero sin necesidad que parezca Crepúsculo o esas cursilerías románticas (lamento mucho por los fans pero no soy fanática de esos tipos de películas románticas sobre vampiros, soy más fan sobre acción y cazadores). Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia. Traté de ponerle mucha dedicación, sobre todo porque soy una fan de SasuSaku.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Camino hacia la libertad**

Miró fijamente a los integrantes que había reclutado hasta ahora, necesitaba sí o sí de sus habilidades si quería lograr su objetivo.

Luego de matar a Orochimaru, el Sanin de la serpiente y líder de la Aldea del Sonido cuyo objetivo era adueñarse de su cuerpo; abandonó la guarida subterránea y comenzó a buscar a cada miembro del que formarían su equipo.

El primero en liberar fue uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru llamado Suigetsu Hōzuki, quien se encontraba dentro de un enorme tubo de cristal y puede materializarse como agua. Además resulta ser un ex alumno de Zabuza Momochi, es por eso que ahora tiene en su posesión su espada, el Kubikirihōchō. A pesar de su personalidad un tanto molesta que le recordaba a cierta persona que lo conoció, no podía quejarse.

La segunda es Karin, una devota subordinada de Orochimaru y Ninja médico con la única capacidad de rastrear, una habilidad que lo consideraba útil especialmente para encontrar a su objetivo. La consideraba, en su opinión, rara y sumamente bipolar cuando la conoció (no entendía aquello cuando primero se negaba en unirse al equipo y luego, aceptaba sin chistar con ese rostro ridículamente bobo y sonrojado. Sasuke bufó molesto. Genial, otra fangirl. ¡Qué irritante!). Aún así, la necesitaba en el equipo y no podía desecharla.

El tercero es Jūgo, el experimento más peligroso de Orochimaru, mejor conocido como el origen del Sello Maldito. Se encontraba resguardado en una de las guaridas más peligrosas, debía admitir que lo que había mencionado Karin no fue una exageración. Sin duda, Jūgo sufría doble personalidad y eso lo vio muy bien, cuando este quiso matar a cualquiera que viera en su camino. Aún así, no sentía miedo ni bien cuando lo vio con el sharigan logró calmarlo.

Ahora, sólo faltaba la última persona. La que completaría no sólo al equipo sino también era la llave para lograr su objetivo mayor, mucho más importante que sólo encontrar a su hermano y cumplir con su anhelada venganza.

De vuelta a la realidad, miró a los integrantes que lo veían expectantes.

-Iremos a la guarida del Oeste, liberaremos a Haruno Sakura –declaró finalmente mientras miraba a la dirección donde estaba la guarida.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? –gritó Karin para luego mirarlo con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué pones esa expresión, zanahoria? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Sasuke, dime que estas bromeando con esto –inquirió la pelirroja dubitativa ignorando, por esta vez, el insulto del peliblanco.

-Yo nunca me detengo para gastar mi tiempo en bromas –respondió el susodicho con seriedad.

Aún así, Karin no quiso torcer el brazo por ese asunto. Con Jūgo, al menos, pudieron como "domarlo". Sin embargo, con Sakura… era otro asunto.

-P-pero…Orochimaru-sama dijo que estaba prohibido en ir allá sobre todo cuando se trata de ella. Según él, cuando envió a sus subordinados a capturarla no fue nada fácil… -pausó- Ella…ella mató a la mayoría en un segundo que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de leer su chakra, Kabuto apenas logró dormirla con una droga que Orochimaru-sama creó en casos de emergencia… -explicó Karin con tal de convencer a Sasuke que abandonara la idea.

Suigetsu silbó asombrado.

-Vaya nunca pensé que habría alguien así, siempre creí que Sasuke sería el único más fuerte que podría matar a Orochimaru. Pero, al parecer, me equivoqué –comentó el espadachín en pose curioso y pensativo.

-Idiota, no es para que lo tomes a la ligera. Ella es como un demonio, no. ¡Es un demonio! –replicó la pelirroja a su compañero- No es cualquiera…¡ni siquiera es humana!

-¿Cómo que ni siquiera es humana? Acaso estás exagerando para asustarme, zanahoria –

-No, Suigetsu –habló Sasuke con total calma, sin siquiera verse alterado- Como lo dijo Karin, Sakura no es humana porque es una Oni* de sangrepura -la pelirroja lo vio esperanzada al ver que el pelinegro la escuchó y tal vez, iba a recapacitar- Es por eso que la liberaremos.

Karin lo miró alarmada y decepcionada que ni siquiera la haya hecho caso tal como con Jūgo.

-P-pero, Sasu… -

-La liberaremos y es mi última palabra, si tanto te da miedo entonces puedes volver a tus asuntos pendientes, Karin –sin más, el líder se adelantó saltando de árbol en árbol para dirigirse a su destino y los demás no tardaron en seguirle el ritmo.

-Oye, zanahoria –Suigetsu la miró divertido al ver a su compañera refunfuñando al no haber logrado convencer al pelinegro- Es cierto lo que dices sobre esa tal Sakura Haruno…

-Claro que sí, es una Oni como oíste –

-Sí, eso mismo nos advertiste sobre Jūgo pero no tuvimos muchos problemas como me haz hecho creer –

-Es porque eso es diferente comparado con Sakura Haruno –replicó molesta la pelirroja- Ella es la que dio origen al Sello Maldito segunda fase –

Tanto Suigetsu como Jūgo se sorprendieron de aquella aclaración.

-¿E-es en serio? –cuestionó el peliblanco dudoso.

-Sí –asintió la pelirroja- Sakura Haruno era una de las pocas Oni que quedaba en este mundo, al menos, eso creí haber escuchado de Orochimaru-sama. Él siempre estuvo fascinado de la posible existencia de aquellas creaturas con tal de experimentarlas, cuando se enteró que ella era una de las pocas razas sangrepura Oni, me mandó junto con Kabuto y otros de sus subordinados a capturarla –Karin tragó saliva a lo que iba a decir a continuación- Como dije antes, no fue fácil en el momento en que la encontramos. Una vez que la rodeamos, pensé que no nos iba a tomar mucho tiempo ya que era ella sola y estaba debilitada, pero nos equivocamos. En un parpadeo, casi todos los ninjas estaban muertos…nunca antes he visto una velocidad y una cantidad de poder así de descomunal, ni siquiera he podido leer su movimiento cuando empezó a matar a todos. Casi íbamos a huir y abandonar la misión hasta que Orochimaru-sama la inmovilizó y Kabuto le inyectó una droga para dormirla. Así fue como lograron capturarla –

-V-Vaya, jamás creí que esa serpiente maldita tendría muchos problemas y sólo con una persona –a pesar de la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del peliblanco parecía más una mueca nerviosa.

-Idiota, te he dicho que no es una persona. Es una Oni, ¡una demonio! –

-Sí, ya te entendí. Pero –Suigetsu la miró con una notable y clara duda en su rostro- ¿por qué tanto Orochimaru estaba tan desesperado como para capturarla? –

-Dijiste que estaba fascinado con la existencia de los Oni, ¿no? –pronunció el pelinaranja por primera vez, después de un largo rato en silencio.

-La razón por la que Orochimaru-sama estaba tan fascinado de los Oni's es por su sangre especial –declaró Karin con suma seriedad.

-¿Sangre especial? –repitió Suigetsu- ¿No era Jūgo el "especial" que dio origen a ese sello maldito que tiene Sasuke?

La pelirroja suspiró, tendría que explicarlo si no quería que ese idiota espadachín la molestara todo el tiempo por dejarlo con tantas dudas.

-Antes, Orochimaru había capturado un Oni de nivel inferior y con su sangre lo inyectó en los humanos para probar si había algún cambio drástico en él…quería implantar los poderes de los Oni en un ser humano, sin embargo…fueron rechazados violentamente, o sea, no importa si eran jóvenes, viejos o niños; morían inevitablemente –pausó la pelirroja, aquel relato que estaba contando sabían solamente los que eran los leales subordinados del ex Sanin y ella fue uno de ellos- Así que, aprovechó la oportunidad de usar el ADN de Jūgo como enzima implantándolo en los humanos y luego, inyectó la sangre de una Oni pura y el resultado fue un éxito –no necesitaba pruebas para respaldar su relato, después de enfrentarse contra el pelinaranja vieron claramente la transformación de Sasuke con el Sello Maldito Fase Dos. Karin nunca había visto de cerca antes, pero al haber visto a Sasuke transformado, no podía evitar sentir miedo e impresión por el gran poder que otorgaba la sangre Oni- El Sello Maldito creado con la sangre de Jūgo fue como un "adaptador" que permitió que la sangre Oni de Sakura aceptara el cuerpo humano sin problemas y con eso, creó una especie de poderoso anti-cuerpo.

-Así que… es por eso que esa tal Sakura es el origen de la segunda fase de ese sello maldito –

-No sólo eso, otra razón por la que Orochimaru la capturó es para crear el Ochimizu –

-Ochi…¿qué? –inquirió Suigetsu creyendo no haber oído bien.

-Ochimizu –corrigió Karin- es una clase de elixir creado a base de la sangre de un Oni puro, ese elixir les otorga poderes inimaginables solamente quienes lo beban, eso decían las leyendas. Orochimaru quería comprobar cual cierto era aquello, había hecho varios intentos de crearlo…pero, por desgracia no lo consiguió. Pensó que crear un Ochimizu sería sencillo luego de haber capturado a Sakura, sin embargo, no importa cuantos experimentos haya hecho. El resultado siempre salía mal.

Tanto el peliblanco como el pelinaranja han estado sumidos en silencio tras escuchar atentamente el relato por parte de la pelirroja, habían escuchado ciertos rumores acerca de esas extrañas criaturas inmortales a las que muchos los habían bautizado como Oni. Pero, nunca lo han visto en persona ni han presenciado sus poderes como lo había mencionado Karin. Ellos se preguntaban si la tal Sakura Haruno era realmente peligrosa como ella lo decía.

Si haberse enfrentado con Jūgo era pan comido comparado con lo que se enfrentarían en el futuro con Sakura Haruno, lo mejor sería estar atentos y muy precavidos en cuanto llegaran a la guarida.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no se detuvo en escuchar la conversación que estaban encismados el equipo reclutado, después de todo, ya había escuchado aquello durante su estancia con Orochimaru. Ocurrió hace poco cuando se había unido a él luego de abandonar Konoha y a todos sus amigos.

No sabía de antemano si era de día o de noche, la estancia de Orochimaru siempre fue subterránea. Lo cual saber el horario del exterior era algo irrelevante.

Tan sólo recordaba la primera vez que vio a Sakura Haruno y lo recordaba perfectamente como si fuera ayer.

* * *

 _Perdió la cuenta si era muy tarde, después de todo se encontraba en aquella guarida subterránea situada en la Aldea del Sonido. Ha pasado dos meses desde que había desertado de Konoha también que se haya enfrentado contra su antiguo compañero Naruto Uzumaki en el Valle del Fin. Sin duda, en aquella batalla por mucho que lo haya derrotado no salió bien parado. Las heridas tardaron semanas en cicatrizarse, aún así él fue el único que llegó en la guarida, los 5 del Sonido como lo había llamado Orochimaru han sido derrotados y quizás muertos en manos de los jóvenes shinobis de la Hoja contando la ayuda de la Arena._

 _Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia aquello, esos cinco no eran nada más que unos peones que Orochimaru los envió para escoltarlo. Podía apostar que al ex Sanin tampoco le daba mucha importancia._

 _Como sea, su entrenamiento con ese sujeto le estaba rindiendo frutos a comparación con los que tuvo en Konoha. Su velocidad ha mejorado más que nunca y sus técnicas con el Chidori tenía un resultado satisfactorio al ver lo letal que se ha vuelto._

 _Caminando por los pasillos, la razón por la que estaba aquí tras Orochimaru era porque le iba a mostrar algo asombroso y un secreto de su poder. Tras haber visto los ojos dorados iriscentes del ex Sanin brillando de manera extasiada, auguraba algo para nada agradable. Por un segundo, le había entrado un cierto pánico que quisiera apoderarse de su cuerpo ahora. Pero, descartó aquella conclusión de inmediato, tras enterarse que Orochimaru hace poco obtuvo un cuerpo nuevo._

 _Aún así, no tenía porque bajar la guardia. Pese que se haya unido a él no quería decir que lo confiara, por supuesto, la ambición de Orochimaru era apoderarse de su cuerpo para obtener el Sharingan. Ja, antes muerto a que permitiera que eso ocurriera._

 _-Sasuke-kun, hemos llegado –avisó el ex Sanin. Con aquel susurrante y desagradable voz que imitaba al de una serpiente._

 _Se habían detenido dentro de un laboratorio que se encontraba en las profundidades de la guarida, como todo lugar estaba oscuro. Había sombras hasta lo más recondito de la habitación, siendo iluminada por varios tubos de cristales con líquidos fluorescentes encandilando su visión._

 _Sin embargo, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke estaban enfocados en algo que llamó su total atención. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras._

 _Pero, ¿qué demonios era eso?_

 _-Sorprendido, no es así –comentó Orochimaru como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos._

 _Frente a ellos había una especie de una enorme crisálida blanca rodeada de gran variedad de cables rojo conectados a unas esferas de cristales rellenas de líquidos rojos, a diferencia de los tubos donde aguardaban los otros experimentos del ex Sanin, esa crisálida era única y a juzgar por la luz parpadeando en ella Sasuke podía jurar que algo había dentro… y estaba vivo._

 _A pesar del silencio largo que se extendía en la habitación, Orochimaru decidió hablar._

 _-Este es mi mayor tesoro. El experimento totalmente preciado y la razón de mi más grande ambición –declaró con una sonrisa desagradablemente siniestra, ojos brillantes que delataban locura sin dejar de enfocarse en la crisálida- Es mi paso para la inmortalidad…Sasuke-kun, ella es Sakura Haruno…-el susodicho miraba expectante al enterarse que aquella figura inconsciente dentro de la crisálida era una chica cuya apariencia parecía ser su edad al examinar su estatura y contextura física- El Origen de la Fase Dos del Sello Maldito._

 _Aquella declaración desconcertó al pelinegro tanto que no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado, aunque lo ocultó bien ante los ojos del ex Sanin._

 _Orochimaru aún así prosiguió con su explicación._

 _-Me ha costado mucho en encontrarla y finalmente capturarle –Así que esa chica causó problemas al ex Sanin, debe ser muy poderosa si llegó a ese punto- He tenido perdidas con el número de subordinados, pero valió la pena… -como siempre, la serpiente no le daba importancia perder a sus hombres con tal de cumplir su ambición._

 _-Su sangre es la que hace especial, es el ingrediente principal para mi logro mayor –el Uchiha frunció el seño tras notar que Orochimaru refería a esa chica Sakura como objeto en lugar de persona, aún así debía escuchar lo que diría- un Oni de sangrepura, gracias a eso he mejorado perfectamente el Sello Maldito. Supongo que ya lo haz visto, ¿verdad?_

 _Esto no era posible, había escuchado sobre los Oni's pero fue en los cuentos antiguos cuando era niño. Simples relatos que las madres contaban a sus hijos para que no se porten mal o eso, pensó que esas creaturas no eran más que seres mitológicos._

 _Pero, ahora que Orochimaru mencionaba el pelinegro recordó haberlo usado cuando luchó contra Naruto, había sentido una gran cantidad de poder desconocido correr por sus venas llenándolo de adrenalina, hasta transformarlo en una especie de un ser de apariencia inhumana. También recordaba que para haber pasado el Sello Maldito a Segunda Fase había tenido que tragarse una extraña pildora… no será que…_

 _-Así es –le respondió el ex Sanin como si supiera lo que pasaba en la mente del chico. Sasuke a pesar que estaba desconcertado que Orochimaru pudiera leer sus gestos, se mordió la lengua para guardarse sus blasfemias y escucharlo- Esa píldora que mis subordinados te dieron tenía la sangre de esta chica, al igual que tú… todos y el resto de mis experimentos recibieron su sangre…lo más fascinante de los Oni's son los factores que te otorgan con sólo beber su sangre…velocidad, poder, inmunidad, inteligencia…pero, sobre todo la inmortalidad…-pausó, borrando levemente su desquiciada sonrisa- Sin embargo, aún no he llegado a esa última fase. Ninguno de ellos incluyéndote han llegado a la inmortalidad…ni siquiera he logrado perfeccionar el Ochimizu…_

 _Si la sangre de la chica provocó aquello, no podía imaginarse el poder que debería tener ahora mismo. Tras ver el resultado gratificante que provocaba la 2da Fase del Sello Maldito, entonces, eso era la prueba irrefutable que esa chica llamada Sakura Haruno es una Oni de verdad._

 _El pelinegro observó el interior de la crisálida, gracias a la luz que irradiaba dentro pudo divisar que esa chica tenía su edad. Se encontraba en posición fetal, piel que parecía blanca como la nieve y largos cabellos rosados que se extendía hasta su cintura. Permanecía quieta con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida y no tenía ropa siquiera, por lo menos la posición que estaba le permitía esconder su desnudez._

 _Sasuke no entendía nada, pero de sólo haber caído en cuenta de la desnudez de la chica sintió un incómodo calor extenderse por sus mejillas, pero obviamente el ex Sanin no lo ha notado debido que estaba enfocado en su delirio._

 _-Muy pronto, perfeccionaré el Ochimizu y con eso…conseguiré mi inmortalidad –_

 _El menor de los Uchiha tan sólo frunció el ceño levemente, sin ser notado por Orochimaru._

 _Una cosa era querer su cuerpo para obtener el Sharingan, pero tener prisionera a una Oni sólo para obtener el ingrediente para la inmortalidad le parecía… desagradable y repugnante. Puede que él sea un vengador y haya roto lazos pero no dejaba de ser humano, a pesar que esa chica no lo era sentía que era injusto que estuviera encerrada mientras Orochimaru la utilizaba como parte de sus experimentos._

 _Además, sentía en ella un enorme e inimaginable poder latiendo en su interior mucho más que Orochimaru o él. Tal vez, esa chica podía ser de alguna utilidad cuando llegará ese día._

 _Sin más, el ex Sanin se encaminó a la puerta donde entró seguido del pelinegro no sin antes darle una última mirada hacia la chica._

 _-Cuando llegue el momento en que lo mate, te liberaré –pensó el Uchiha para luego retirarse._

* * *

El pelinegro salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir ese extraño y poderoso chakra en la lejanía.

-Karin, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la guarida? –cuestionó Sasuke sin detenerse siquiera, la ventaja de haber absorbido a Orochimaru fue que le daba mucha resistencia aunque también debía ser el efecto de la sangre Oni correr en sus venas desde que despertó la 2da Fase del Sello Maldito hace 2 años atrás.

La pelirroja realizó sellos para buscar chakras con tal de localizar su ubicación.

-Quedan a unos 10 km –le respondió.

-Bien, sigamos adelante –ordenó el Uchiha siendo seguidos por los otros.

Finalmente había llegado el momento, Orochimaru está muerto y ahora le faltaba poco para liberar a Sakura Haruno de la prisión.

Era hora de la verdad, de presenciar el verdadero poder de una Oni.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
